Felix Ictavian
Felix Ictavian was born from the powerful love of an Elven naval commander, and a small time Human adventurer. He stands at 6'2 and weighs eighty kilos; a bit of a lightweight. Before discovering the Septimo, he made a small time business life from inventions he'd crafted at home and did not seem to find much excitement within this, as his Uncle would say. Though much of his childhood remains a mystery to those that know him, the reluctant half-elf has let a few hints slip. Read below for more: Talents and Skills * Felix is an exceptional craftier of inventions, a skill he had been mastering since he was a young boy. Although some might say that his crafts are somewhat impractical at first, they soon gaze in awe as spectacles of metal and steam are produced almost perfectly. * He is also a fantastic navigator of both the skies, and most foreign lands. Felix holds an impressive wisdom due to his elven blood so that no continent or ocean is ever too foreign for the half elf. He had his mother to thank for that. * He could also write quite creatively, producing journals and small storybooks alike for the minds of those imaginative enough to take an interest. He has proven to be quite the novelist and he hopes to create a publishable tale one day. Weapons * Felix isn't much of a fighter, never taking up swordplay or flintlock practice like his Uncle had always urged him to. Instead, during social situations where violence might be needed, he would usually rely on his wit to get the job done. * Although he may have no actual weapons, he has built himself a prototype rigging, occasionally equipped to his right arm. Fex originally designed the extension to help move crates and other such luggage that would require miniature crane work however, his rigging has proven effective on some occasions at dissuading enemies from further attacks. Combat Skills and Abilities * Felix is working upon the first generation prototype flash bangs to present to the Captain, an idea he'd been working on long before meeting the crew. Round spheres at first sight, yet a closer inspection showed that these could extend themselves to free small blinding gems to those that had their eyes exposed. * The half elf is also working on a module, which allows the the central claw section of his rigging to be released and shot forward with the help of some smaller pumps. This could be helpful in crucial situations which required a helping hand that was faster than any pair of legs aboard ship. Education and Intelligence Background During his younger years, his mother had tried to train him in the Elven ways of lore and knowledge. While this may have worked for a good decade and some, he also began to indulge himself into mechanical study with his father. Being born of two races could also be hard on Felix as neither would accept him, only to cast him out into the cold and scream to the boy, that he was unholy. Never though did he listen for his pointed ears were for good things only, as he would say himself. Goals Felix simply wanted to find a community that would forever accept him. The boy could only ever see smiling faces aboard Septimo and so Fex believed he'd actually achieved this goal already. There wasn't much else for him other than to adventure his way into a man of importance. Personality Anyone that thought good of Felix could tell you that he was an optimistic fellow, positive in most situations for he was a bit of a "half glass full" kind of guy. He was also quite the curious one, asking questions when one would advice to keep their mouth shut. Perhaps this is what spurred his inventive side. More often than not, his curiosity gets him into so much trouble. The last noticeable feature of his personality was his love for companionship. He valued his friends as much as family and would always do what he'd have to to protect them. Weaknesses Physical could be counted as one of his greatest weaknesses due to the half-elf's lack of muscle. It has already been seen that if he must brawl without his rigging, the half-elf will definitely be the one on the ground in the end. Women have proven to be a weakness at times for young Felix, as some are hot tempered and his witty mouth does not always express the right message, ending in a bruise, usually on his cheek. '''Arachnophobia, '''the fear of spiders. Felix has very rarely faced spiders but the "once in a blue moon" times that he has, the fellow has been petrified. Beliefs The only belief that spurs Fex on is that he will live a fun and adventurous life. He does not have a particular deity just yet. However Felix did follow a certain character, a storybook hero by the name of Tetherin. His Uncle read the story to Felix often before bed, and the little Half-Elf would marvel at Tetherin's heroic nature, even considering that the protagonist was a half-elf like him. As he grew, Fex would try to be more like his hero and follow that way of living. Appearance Felix adores the appearance of rusted clothing, giving the hardened adventurer look to those that decide to wear said outfits. He wears one such coat, one that his father's close brother had worn in his young sky traveling days, over a nice t-shirt that was always too big for him as a child. It pictures a large ship and some moon dials along it. He also wore nice dark brown trouser with matching boots that really gave him the look he was after. Underneath his long dark and brownish hair sat a pair of peculiar shaped glasses; one lens being of a rectangle and another of a spherical shape. Though they weren't just to add depth to his sight, they also protect his eyes from a fantastic amount of light if they were ever exposed. Behind such tools were his oak gorgeous eyes that seemed so filled with life and knowledge, and the color itself sat well with his fair skin. Background The young Felix Ictavian, born Jan.12 1719, grew up in the small human town of Marenburk. It was situated in fair forestry with farms and mills dotting the countryside, strange to think that the whole area was but half a day's travel to the ocean. Growing up along with the other human kids, Felix always found it hard to fit in though there were others that the certain groups of bullies had left out and they flocked to the half-elf. He was always the quietest in class and when asked a question, he'd answer fluently and quickly, proving to the others that his intelligence was higher than that of their expectations. His Father and Mother were always out on business, leaving the young Felix in the company of his Uncle; Riley Ictavian. The older fellow always told stories to his nephew, filling his head with thoughts of adventure and exploration. His parent's didn't mind as it brought a smile to his little face when his normal life could not. Every time Felix's parents returned from their trips, Riley and Fex would be waiting, their arms spread and their calls stretching out. Though this was not to last... One day they stopped coming home though Felix pushed it all from his memory. As he grew older, his Uncle had grown much closer and protective of the half-elf and started picking up old tomes and notes from his parents. Felix became a full time scholar and part time inventor; Riley had gotten him into the arts of crafting and it worked well for both of them. As Fex's small inventions had come together, he'd sell them off bringing more profit into their home. By the time Felix was eighteen, he was adept with maps and knew much of the outlying seas of Oceania, "thanks to his parents" he would tell his friends. Though it was his Uncle's fault, Riley did not mind. He knew that it was the half-elf's coping method and did not question it. He was finally reaching the years of a young g man by his race at the age of thirty six, having started up the home with his Uncle as a legitimate business and trade of rare and fantastic items. Things couldn't be going better for the two. However this only satisfied the Ictavian's for another two years before Felix felt something was wrong... Something was missing in his life. "adventure.' Riley would remind him. Felix knew this to be true and the two got underway with plans, seeking a ship with lawful reputation to take him around the continents. That was when they'd first discovered the Septimo and the rest was history, as they say. Felix had packed his things, wishing Marenburk goodbye and off to find the large whale-ship. Tah dah! Category:Characters